Talk:Guide to Trapping in Fort Aspenwood
I don't think we should use abbreviations in titles. Consider moving?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:02, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Sure. Cnk3 22:03, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Actually, my internet is going down in a few minutes, and the article is not finished yet. Feel free to edit and/or leave comments while im gone, but remember that the article is incomplete. hopefully my internet will be back up in a few hours, and ill have it finished by then. ty ^_^ Cnk3 22:05, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :A luxon version would be nice too :) 222.153.229.8 22:10, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Well, you don't really trap on Luxon... since Kurzick is defending the Fort, trappings much more useful. on Luxon, you attacking, so you have to be an offensive trapper, which is the same as pretty much any other PvP trapping. Cnk3 03:03, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Obviously you have never stepped out of portal into 10 or so traps. Thats how cowards trap in FA.--Alari 03:39, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::Cowards? The kurzicks are the ones hiding inside the fort >_> And luxons do trap too, mines, portals and gates are good targets. No real reason to have a kurzick guide but no luxon guide. 222.153.229.8 03:50, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::All trapping is cowardly, doing so at a spawn point or portal exit is extra so. And someone is a coward because they fight from the fort they're defending, instead of outside its gates? Which you can and have to do anyways. --Alari 04:02, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes. And nice guide. 222.153.229.8 09:53, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Lol quite a debate going on here. I suppose what i meant to say was that trapping is MORE useful on the Kurzick side. When im playing ranger for Luxon, usually i'm half and half. i take bow attacks and maybe one or two traps. and I think there are cowards on both sides, but Alari, imagine that your surrounded by enemy forces, like you look in any direction and you can see half a thousand troops. and your army is half that size. the only chance you have is to stand your ground inside that fort. Now, im not psychological expert or anything, but i'd be willing to bet that most people would rather be alive and a coward than dead and a hero. =P Cnk3 20:26, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::: And i guess if its really that important, i can trap on Luxon side and add a section for that. if anyone else has any experience trapping from Luxon, please step forward. =) Cnk3 20:28, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Added a little more, but im tired now. ill finish the guide tomorrow. Cnk3 03:08, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Allright, only one more section to do. I'll go trap some more in FA before i start the usage section. again feel free to leave comments or edit it ^_^ Cnk3 21:51, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Whoohoo, its finished! the finishing touches still need to be applied, like pictures, a sample build, etc. but im lazy, so ill do that later :D anyway, now that its finished, feel free to leave comments on what you think, and what i should change ^_^ or, better yet, edit it yourself! Allright, bash away. :) Cnk3 21:25, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Should a category on secondary skills be added? for example, I've used a smoke trap build for a while that has great lure with a rit spirit like life or destruction [[User:Uberxman1028|'Uberxman1028']] 05:27, 10 March 2008 (UTC) secondary skills would be in utility skills, but that sounds interesting, explain the spirit lure. (Cnk3 too lazy to log in) Moving Recommend moving to Guide to Trapping in Fort Aspenwood (Kurzick) and creating a seperate article following the same naming structure for the currently non-existent luxon one.-- 01:43, 21 May 2008 (UTC) *hmm, okay. is anyone going to write one for Luxon or am i going to have to do that myself? Cnk3 21:25, 17 June 2008 (UTC) actually, now that i think about it, it would probably be easier to just edit this one. Because the biggest difference beteween trapping for Lux/Kurz is in how you use your traps. Cnk3 21:25, 17 June 2008 (UTC)